It's Complicated
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls & Rowdyruff Boys meet again after a LONG separation. They're teens now and things are different, will they go back to the old times or let these new feelings take over?
1. Chapter 1

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup walked through the downtown center of Townsville. The girls were getting older, they were now high schoolers, but they still had fighting to do, a lot of fighting...mostly with each other. But some of the villains still hung around. Occasionally though, they'd get a break.

"There isn't anything going on today, we finally get a day off!" Blossom sighed happily.

"I know right! How about we go get some ice-cream?" asked Bubbles.

"Sure!" said Blossom.

"Let's fly there!" suggested Buttercup. They all laughed and flew over to the mall to go and get some ice-cream and then do some shopping.

"Yeah, this mall is the ultimate hang-out." said Buttercup.

"We're finally getting to be normal!" said Bubbles. Blossom nodded.

"Normal." she repeated. Bubbles looked around at the kids traveling the mall, and three boys caught her eye.

"Guys..." she said, she was starring at the one in blue. He had wavy blonde hair that brushed over his forehead, and navy blue eyes.

"Whoa...I mean, I don't care." said Buttercup when she saw. Although she was starring at the one in green. He had black hair that covered one eye, and dark green eyes.

"That one's cute!" said Blossom, starring at the one with long orange hair, ruby red eyes, and a red cap turned backwards on his head.

"They look familiar...we've seen them before..." said Buttercup.

"They look bad." said Bubbles.

...

Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, coughed.

"Those girls are starring at us." he whispered. He was the one Blossom was starring at.

"The blue one is cute." said Boomer, starring back at Bubbles.

"Hm, I don't like them already." lied Butch, trying to ignore Buttercup. Although he couldn't.

"They look familiar..." said Boomer. Brick thought for a moment.

"Blossom..." he whispered.

"What?" asked Butch.

"It's the Powerpuff Girls!" Brick cried, blushing like a tomato.

"It's those girls who killed us?! Oh look, a fly." said Boomer.

"Yes they killed us, Retard!" said Butch.

"Let's just...stay away." said Brick.

"Right." said Boomer. The three brothers walked away.

...

"What? Where'd they go?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. They looked so familiar..." said Buttercup.

"Let's just...keep walking." said Blossom. They did, but they kept seeing the boys everywhere. Once the boys noticed them, Butch bumped into Brick who bumped into Boomer who was zoned out, so they all fell over.

"I just can't put my finger on it! Who are they?" asked Bubbles. Blossom gasped.

"It's Brick..." she said under her breath.

"What Blossom?!" asked Buttercup.

"Um, I feel like Ick...maybe we should head home?" Blossom said quickly.

"Okay. But I wanna stop at the Pet Shop to see the little bunnies first so maybe we'll meet you there?" asked Bubbles.

"Sounds good." said Blossom, then she took off.

"What's up with her?" asked Buttercup.

"She feels like Ick." said Bubbles.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's those Rowdyruff Boys we killed, then they revived and we fought again and then we never saw them again. They've come back to kill us!" Blossom thought to herself. She decided she'd walk the rest of the way home and tell her sisters later.

"I don't know anyone named Blossom." someone said loudly. At the sound of her name, she turned around.

"Well, do you know Bubbles or Buttercup?" a young girl asked.

"NO I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THOSE STINKY-PUFF GIRLS!" screamed Brick. Then he stormed away.

"That had to be him. He called us Stinky-puffs!" Blossom pouted.

...

"Aw! Look at the little bunnies!" said Bubbles.

"Yeah, whatever." sighed Buttercup.

"Remember those guys from before?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah..." answered Buttercup.

"Think that's why Blossom left? Because she recognized them?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Hm. Well they sure looked familiar, we've seen them before."

"I think we should be heading home." said Buttercup.

"Riight let's go!" squeaked Bubbles.

...

"Girls!" Blossom shouted to them.

"What is it?" asked Buttercup.

"Remember the Rowdyruff Boys?" asked Blossom.

"You mean those idiots?" asked Bubbles.

"Those boys from hell?" asked Buttercup.

"Yeah them." answered Blossom.

"What about them?" Buttercup asked suspiciously.

"It's been years since we saw them, we're teens now!" Bubbles stated obviously.

"Well, they're the ones we saw at the mall!" said Blossom.

"I knew they looked familiar!" cried Bubbles.

"Hm. I should've recognized Butch's hair." said Buttercup.

"Why'd they come back though?" asked Bubbles.

"Obviously to get revenge on us!" stated Blossom.

"Well we're the Powerpuff Girls and we won't tolerate it!" said Buttercup.

"Yeah!" agreed Bubbles and Blossom.

"Girls, I've just received word that the center of town is being struck with disaster." Professor Utonium called to them from his lab.

"Alright let's go!" said Blossom.

"My girls." the Professor said happily.

...

"What's happening?" Blossom asked the mayor.

"It's horrible!" the Mayor cried. The girls looked around to see fire everywhere, people running around and being tormented, cars and trucks turned over.

"Who could've done this?" Bubbles sobbed. Blossom gasped. The ones causing havoc were none other than, The Rowdyruff Boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha, this is what we were made for." Brick said evilly.

"Yes it is. Oh, look at those people crying they look like wimps. Oh, I'm going to go push over that huge building." said Butch.

"Oh look, a fly." said Boomer.

"You always zone out, Boomer. You can be such a dumbass sometimes." Brick said, slapping his brother.

"Why are you guys doing this? We thought you gave up your selfish ways!" cried Bubbles.

"Gave up our selfish ways?!" asked Boomer.

"That would be like committing suicide." said Brick.

"Well, then I guess we're going back to fighting aren't we." Buttercup said.

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this." sighed Blossom. She didn't know why, she'd fought these jerks before, hadn't she? "We fight for justice!" she cried.

"Well we fight against justice!" argued Brick. "No matter how cute justice is..." he thought to himself.

"You're going down!" shouted Butch, then the battle begun. They pushed each other onto walls, smashed each other into the ground, it was destroying Townsville even more. While the others were busy, Brick escaped the battle and went to rob a bank.

"What the hell?!" asked Blossom. Brick noticed her and quickly flew away. Blossom chased after him, then her sisters chased after her and the other boys followed them. They flew pretty far, they were on the outskirts of the city. There was a sign that said "Mine Testing", but none of them noticed. Blossom came out of nowhere and slammed Brick into the ground.

"Good idea!" Buttercup said fiercely, slamming Butch into the ground. Suddenly, they saw an explosion in the distance.

"Guys! This place is filled with hyper active land-mines!" cried Bubbles when she saw the sign. Then she noticed a bunch of animals and flew down to help them.

"This place is going to be history in a matter of seconds!" said Blossom. One of the mines a little closer to them exploded, knocking her to the ground. She sighed loudly and decided to just lay on the ground for a while. She heard screaming in the distance, and half a minute later, she was starring straight into Brick's eyes. He had been launched into the air and landed right above her, stopping himself with his hands and knees before crushing her.

"Oh, uh, um, how are we supposed to, uh, fight now?" Brick asked nervously.

"I don't know..." Blossom answered.

"Guys! We gotta be careful, every slight movement triggers one of these things!" cried Bubbles.

"We know..." said Blossom.

"Oh, I was talking to the animals, but good that you guys know too!" answered Bubbles.

Buttercup and Butch were back to back, their arms locked together, slowly trying to navigate around the land-mines.

"If we weren't helping each other right now, I'd crush you by throwing you into one of these things." Buttercup said to Butch.

"Well, how come you're not throwing me into one right now then? I mean, they're everywhere." he answered. Buttercup blushed.

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "So anyway, where is Mojo?"

"Mojo Jojo? That over-grown monkey is just being his ugly self." Butch answered. Buttercup couldn't help laughing. Mojo was the ugliest monkey that ever existed.

Bubbles was trying to help the animals, but she was launched up by an explosion and landed right into Boomer's, who was flying, arms.

"Hi..." she said shyly. Boomer managed to smile. "Hi Bubbles."

"You know, if we weren't in this position right now, I'd be vomiting continuously..." Brick said to Blossom.

"That makes me feel so much better." Blossom answered sarcastically. "You're the most disgusting person I know."

"I know I am." Brick said proudly.

"Isn't this what you've wanted?" Blossom asked.

"What?! No..." Brick answered quickly.

"Really? This would be the easiest way to kill me right now, don't you think?" Blossom asked.

"Oh. I thought you meant...never mind. I'm going to save your life now." he said disgustedly.

"What?" she asked, but before she could think, he grabbed her arms and flew into the air where Boomer and Bubbles were joined by Butch and Buttercup.

"Well, what a nice group meeting." Bubbles said happily.

"This fight isn't over." Brick said through clenched teeth.

"Why are you blushing, bro?" Boomer asked him.

"Uhm, no reason. You're blushing too." Brick answered.

"Well, we should be getting home." Blossom said quickly.

"Alright. Let's go girls." said Buttercup.

"Until we meet again!" Bubbles said to the boys.

The girls flew off and the boys just starred at them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do I feel like I wanted her to stay?" asked Boomer.

"I don't know, it happens a lot in the movies." said Brick.

"I wanna stop thinking about her, but can't." said Butch.

"Wait, we're not all talking about the same girl right?" asked Boomer.

"No, you dummy." answered Brick.

"Buttercup forgot her headband! I'll go give it to her." Butch said happily.

"Unfair! You get to see Blossom then!" argued Brick.

"I don't care about Blossom, I care about Buttercup." answered Butch.

"I'm gonna go rob the candy store. Come on Boomer. See you at home, Butch." said Brick.

"Alright. And if you run into Mojo- make sure he isn't drunk again." said Butch.

"Will do." Boomer answered. And with that, they parted.

...

"Blossom, why are you banging your head against the wall?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"Ugh, I'm trying to get Brick's face out of my head. He was just so close..." Blossom answered.

"Ha, you're right, you and him were the most hilarious thing!" Buttercup laughed. Blossom blushed.

"Girls, it looks like Brick and Boomer are robbing the candy shop. I thought those boys caused enough damage to the town already! And make sure not to fight in a Mine Testing Area again." Professor Utonium told them jokingly.

"We won't Professor." the girls laughed, then they headed out to fight.

"Why isn't Butch with them?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know." said Blossom.

"That's because he's right over there." said Bubbles, pointing down to where Butch was.

"He's got my headband! I'm going to get it, see you girls at the candy shop!" Buttercup said, then she flew over to Butch.

...

"So then I was like: I eat you Mojo! And he was like: You being racist to monkeys! It was so funny!" Brick said to Boomer, popping a huge bubblegum into his mouth.

"Haha! I can't believe I missed that because I was in another room!" Boomer answered. They had many bags of candy surrounding them.

"They're gonna get high on those things." Bubbles told Blossom.

"I know." her sister answered. "Guys!" she called down to the boys. Brick almost choked.

"Be careful, man." Boomer told him.

"Why are you robbing a candy shop?! Townsville is already practically dead!" said Blossom.

"We had nothing else to do." answered Brick.

"And nothing to eat either." added Boomer.

...

"Give me my headband, Butch." Buttercup demanded.

"You want it? Come get it!" Butch laughed, flying into the air. Buttercup giggled.

"Okay, but I'm a strong one!" she warned playfully.

...

"Hey look Bubbles, Buttercup is chasing Butch." said Blossom.

"And she doesn't have a scowl on her face!" Bubbles added.

"Are we gonna just stand here looking cute or are we gonna throw-down? Huh, Blossom?" Brick asked.

"Really? You think we're looking cute?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah!" Boomer cut in.

"Take the candy and run!" Brick cried.

"I want the biggest bag!" shouted Boomer, grabbing a candy bag.

"Common, Butch. See you girls later." Brick said, winking and flashing a huge smile. He and the boys flew off. Blossom gulped. "That's weird..." she whispered. "I think I feel...attracted to him..."

"Is that how I feel about Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Usually I'd wanna pound Butch until he's nothing, is it weird that for even a minute that feeling is gone?" Buttercup stated, flying over to them with her headband.

"Let's just go back home and get some sleep." Blossom sighed.

A/N: I got all kinds of favourites and stuff on this story, thank you!3 I started it like 2 years ago and I'd continued it a bit and I'm at Ch 14. I'm only posting 1 or 2 chapters a day because I'm trying to figure out how to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

"My boys!" shouted Mojo, as the boys walked into their den house thingy.

"Not now, monkey." said Brick.

"Yeah, we're gonna go eat candy." said Boomer.

"Don't be surprised if you don't see us for a few days." said Butch.

"Wait...Mojo?! I thought we moved away from your dump a whole year ago!" Brick complained.

"But you've been being so evil, boys. I want you to help me try to defeat the city again." Mojo explained.

"Beat it, monkey." said Butch.

"Fine. But I'll be back my sons." and with that, the overgrown monkey left the Rowdyruff Boys' place.

"I want those girls out of my life." Brick groaned.

"Me too. They're way too distracting, and they're stopping us from being evil." said Butch.

"We were arch enemies, and now we're not even fighting anymore. Things need to go back to the way they were." Brick announced.

"That's right. We need to go back to being completely happy with hating each other." agreed Boomer. But they all had the same thought on their minds. They were teenagers now, how could life go back to how it was when they were just kids?

...

"We need to start fighting those idiots again." advised Blossom.

"But we're teenagers now, Blossom." Bubbles mumbled.

"She's right. Kicking butt isn't going to be the way it was when we were little kids, you know." agreed Buttercup.

"Well, we have to try. We let them get away with the candy and we basically helped them destroy Townsville!" Blossom groaned. "Wait a second...that must be it!"

"What?!" asked Bubbles.

"Wait, I know what she means! Those boys were using us!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"Exactly!" agreed Blossom.

"And we fell for it and helped them destroy Townsville!" said Bubbles.

"Tomorrow, we fight them." Blossom declared. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.

"You girls ready to get to sleep?" Professor Utonium asked, walking over to their room.

"Yes Professor, we're just getting ready for bed." Blossom called to him.

"Good Night Girls." he kissed each of their heads and went back down. "Tomorrow will be better. We're going to fight the boys again." Blossom thought.

...

The next day, the boys had a plan.

"So we're getting Mojo to help us, right?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah. He said he was going to attack the city anyway so he can help." answered Butch.

"Guys, there's Mojo." Brick told them.

"Fatty, Retard, and Ass. What do you boys need?" the monkey asked. "I was just about to attack."

"We want to help you. No, we want you to help us." said Brick.

"Finally, my boys are making sense!" Mojo said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's just get to the destroying." Butch cut in.

"Alright, Ass. I built another robot." Mojo explained.

"Let's see it!" said Boomer.

"Here it is, Retard." Mojo beamed. Soon enough, a giant robot monkey and three little squirts were destroying Townsville together.

"Powerpuff Girls! A robot is destroying the city!" the Mayor cried through the phone.

"We'll be there!" Blossom reassured him. They immediately went out.

...

"The Boys?!" cried Bubbles.

"Wow. I should've guessed you three lugs were somehow involved." Blossom sighed.

"I did!" Buttercup said proudly.

"Not now!" Blossom scolded.

"You're going down, Stinky!" Brick growled.

"Good. We're on the same page." Blossom answered. The robot knocked over a building.

"MOJO!" cried Bubbles.

"You guys are helping that overgrown lug?!" Buttercup asked.

"He's helping us." answered Butch.

"Guys, take care of Mojo, Boomer, and Butch. This idiot's all mine." Blossom said, gesturing to Brick.

"I am not an idiot!" he cried. And with that, another battle once again begun. This time it was from the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a loud boom as Bubbles slammed into the ground. Seconds later, Buttercup fell on top of her.

"Ouch!" Bubbles cried.

"Sorry." Buttercup apologized. "These two are keeping us away from Mojo! He's destroying the city as we speak!" she remarked, as Mojo knocked over yet another building.

"Well, we have to somehow get past them. We definitely can't just beat them in one shot." Bubbles suggested.

"You're right. Let's focus on trying to kick their asses though because they're coming!" Buttercup shouted.

...

Buttercup slammed Butch into the wall. They looked at each other for a while, then Butch kicked her off. She landed on the ground, and he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"You...Ass." she told him. He smiled.

"I've always loved fighting the most out of my brothers."

She tried to push him away, but he was strong. She thought of something.

"Why did you return my headband?" she asked. His eyes widened. Buttercup could tell he was distracted, so she punched him and sent him flying, then pinned him to the wall. Should he answer honestly, or should he lie? He decided he couldn't lie with her eyes this close to his. "I just...wanted to see you."

"Really?" she asked, pushing him harder into the wall.

"Yes." he answered.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked. He pushed her off and as she landed onto the ground, he landed swiftly in front her her.

"Because you're pretty...but without fighting you guys, we'll never win or take over the city."

"So you decided to give up on thinking we're pretty?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. But it isn't working..." he answered, then he pulled her close, and kissed her.

...

"Why do we have to fight, Boomer?" Bubbles asked. The two were flying above the city, starring at each other.

"Because if we don't fight, we won't ever have a chance of winning." he answered.

"So, why did you save me when we were in the mine field?" she asked.

"Because...I like you...but then we realized-" he started, but she cut him off.

"If we don't fight, we won't win." she finished. She realized that they were never using her and her sisters.

"Can't we call it a tie?" she begged. Boomer kissed her, and tears fell from Bubbles's eyes. "If we do," he told her, "I'll never see you again."

...

"Brick, is this it? Is this how its going to end? Are we just going to give up what we had? In the mine field, or when you were robbing the candy shop?" Blossom asked, fighting back tears. He wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"Brick?" she asked.

"I'm Evil, and you're Good. Evil and Good are supposed to fight. But then Evil started thinking Good was pretty, and he realized that she was getting in the way of him being evil. So he started to fight her again..." Brick answered.

"What if Good decided Evil was actually not bad, but then she thought he was just using her to take over? Now that she knows he wasn't, what would Evil have to say now?" Blossom asked. Before either could say a word, he forced himself to kiss her. "Goodbye, Blossom."

"Goodbye?" she asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Fatty. We're leaving." Mojo called to Brick from his huge robot.

"Fatty? Leaving?!" Blossom asked.

"We made a deal with Mojo, if we didn't win we'd leave Townsville." Brick answered, then Mojo's robot grabbed him just like it had grabbed his brothers.

"Good bye Powerpuffs, rest in pieces." Mojo growled.

"Boomer!" Bubbles cried.

"Protect the animals!" Boomer called down to her.

"Buttercup, make sure your next villains know what they're dealing with!" Butch called to Buttercup.

"They always do." Buttercup answered.

"Blossom?" Brick asked. She nodded.

"Remember this." he flashed a smile at her. In an instant, they were gone.

"What just happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Um, the Rowdyruff boys are gone..." answered Blossom.

"AND, Mojo Jojo will never again attack Townsville!" added Buttercup. "Too soon?"

"Home it is." Blossom sighed.

"So how did Butch say bye to you, Buttercup?" Blossom asked that night.

"He kissed me." Buttercup answered proudly.

"Wow! Well, Boomer kissed me too!" Bubbles responded.

"Yeah right!" argued Buttercup.

"He did!" Bubbles answered back.

"GIRLS!" Blossom shouted. "...Brick kissed me as well."

"Wow! The same thing happened to us all!" Bubbles beamed excitedly. Blossom starred at the wall.

"Oh no, she's lost in thought!" Bubbles moaned.

"This is not normal." Buttercup answered..

"Isn't it going to be...different without them around?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah..." Buttercup answered.

"Oh, look at the time. Professor, we're going to be getting to sleep now!" Blossom called. Professor Utonium wished them good night, then returned to where he belonged.

...

Boomer sighed loudly.

"What do you want?" Butch asked.

"Where are we going?" Boomer asked.

"It's 11:00 at night, what do you care?" asked Mojo.

"No, he's right. How long are we going to live in this trashy robot?" Brick demanded.

"Well, Fatty, we're probably going to be traveling for a long time. And if you don't do what I say, I'm eating you!" Mojo snapped.

"Where are we going?" Boomer asked.

"You're not eating us before we eat you!" answered Brick.

"Go and do something useful before I go crazy and attack you instead of Mojo." Butch told him.

"You're always crazy, Butch."

"Wanna bet?"

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING?!" Boomer cried. They all starred at him.

"New York City." Mojo answered.


	8. Chapter 8

"New...York...City?" Brick asked.

"Yes. One of the most famous cities, perfect to attack." Mojo told them.

"But, IT'S HUGE!" shouted Boomer.

"And it's FAR!" shouted Butch.

"We can attack smaller cities along the way!" Mojo answered back.

"Well, I'm going to just...sleep?" Brick laughed, then he left.

"He's got a problem." realized Boomer.

"Just go do something you idiots." Mojo demanded. They left to go sleep.

...

The next day, the girls sat in their bedroom, bored.

"What should we do?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know. What do teenage girls do?" asked Blossom.

"How about we watch a movie about teenage girls to see what they do?" Bubbles suggested.

"Bubbles, that's pretty smart!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I know right?! And then we can add our own little twist to whatever it is." Blossom added.

"Let's go get our movie on!" Bubbles giggled.

...

"New York. New York." Boomer repeated.

"Ugh. I think it's an amazing place but Townsville is where we belong." Brick sighed.

"I know!" Boomer answered.

"Dude. What's the matter?" Butch asked Brick, ignoring Boomer.

"Well, I just said it, Butch."

"But that's not it, Brick."

"Yes it is. We belong in Townsville, it's where we first threatened Mojo."

"But there is something wrong with you."

"No there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"I get it. Brick likes a girl." Boomer exclaimed.

"Boomer that's so insane...insanely smart!" Butch agreed.

"I'm fine and I'm okay and I don't like anyone." Brick argued.

"Yes you do." Butch responded.

"But I don't have a chance with her!" Brick argued. Butch smirked.

"Dammit..." Brick muttered.

"So, who is she?" Boomer asked.

"Don't be an idiot! He likes Blossom!" Butch told him. Brick starred at him.

"Oh yeah he does! It's so true, that's why you don't wanna leave Townsville!" Boomer realized.

"He's blushing! Ha, we got you bro!" Butch laughed, making his brother blush even more.

"You like Buttercup." Brick responded. Butch immediately stopped laughing.

"I do not."

"You do."

"Butch, if you admit you like Buttercup I'll admit I like Bubbles." Boomer cut in.

"Idiot." Brick said, slapping Boomer's head.

"I don't like her!" Butch answered.

"Yes you do!" Brick argued.

"No I don't." Butch replied.

"Fine, you don't." Brick said smugly.

"Yes I do!" Butch responded. Brick smiled. "Works like a charm."

"Okay, so we like them. We don't have a chance with them! They're good and we're evil!" Boomer cried.

"Shut up! If Mojo hears us we'll die!" Brick warned.

"Right." Boomer answered.

"Boys, I found a way quicker to get to New York!" Mojo called.

"Really, Mama?" Brick laughed.

"What is it?" Butch asked.

"Well, Ass," Mojo answered, "we're going to teleport there."

...

"So before we watch this movie, no crime fighting at all?" Buttercup complained.

"Nope." Bubbles answered.

"How about all the other villains beside Mojo and the Boys? Like Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, Princess Morbucks, The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa?..." Buttercup asked.

"They all were either exterminated, or left like Mojo did." Blossom answered.

"Okay, let's just see what teenage girls do!" Bubbles said excitedly. Buttercup sighed and Blossom put the movie in.

...

"Teleporting?!" Boomer asked Mojo.

"Yes, Retard. In a matter of minutes this robot will be in New York City." Mojo answered.

"How'd you get a teleporting thingy?" Brick asked.

"I made it, Fatty." Mojo said proudly.

"Yeah, right." Butch argued.

"Okay, I bought it off the Internet." Mojo confessed.

"But Mama, how'll we take over New York City?" asked Boomer. Before Mojo could answer, Brick interrupted.

"Don't worry, Boomer. We will." answered Brick.

"But wasn't it you that didn't want to leave?" Butch asked.

"Never mind that." Brick answered. "Let's go Mojo."

"Alright. Mojo will get the machine." Mojo pipped happily, leaving the room.

"If we teleport to New York, that means when Mojo isn't looking, we can steal the teleporter and go back to Townsville." Boomer exclaimed.

"Right! And we can even get some crimes done there before going back!" Butch added enthusiastically, jumping around happily. Brick smiled. "Okay Mojo, let's get to New York!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow! We ended up watching five movies!" Bubbles remarked after they watched the movies.

"I know! And I made a list!" Blossom added happily.

"Lemme read it." Buttercup demanded, snatching the list from her sister. Blossom took it back.

"Watch movies about other teenage girls." she read.

"We did that." Bubbles answered.

"Go out with best friends." Blossom read.

"That's you guys! We should do something today." Bubbles beamed happily.

"How about we go skateboarding?" Buttercup suggested.

"No, we should go see the cute animals!" Bubbles replied.

"We should go to the library." Blossom added.

"Skateboarding!"

"Animals!"

"Library!"

The girls argued for a couple of minutes, until the Professor came in and told them to work it out. They decided they'd go to each destination all together and promised they'd had fun doing everything.

"So, I don't know how to skateboard..." Blossom told Buttercup.

"Me neither." Bubbles agreed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun to watch you guys fail! I mean, it'll be fun to watch you guys try." Buttercup answered. After Blossom and Bubbles failed at skateboarding and Buttercup got her laughs, they headed to the pet store.

"Aw! Look at the bunnies! And the kitties! And the puppies!" Bubbles cried happily. Blossom smiled at her sister while Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we saved the best for last. Let's go read!" Blossom squealed happily. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other, then slowly followed their sister.

"This is boring." Buttercup said, since it was really quiet.

"It's relaxing." Blossom replied.

"She's right. I could sleep for hours." Bubbles added.

"I'm going to read about them sports." Buttercup told them.

"I'm reading about fashion." said Bubbles.

"I'm reading about feminine heroes." Blossom added.

"Aren't they called heroines?" Buttercup asked.

"Whatever." Blossom sighed.

Later on, they went back home, and Blossom devoured a cake.

"Jeez! You're hungry!" Buttercup laughed.

"Hehe, yeah." Blossom giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

Six months went by, and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys hadn't seen each other. The girls completely forgot about the kisses and everything, because there was no more crime to fight and they were now just normal, teenage girls. And when they arrived in New York, the boys were so memorized that they trashed their plan of going back to Townsville.

"New York, New York!" Brick sang.

"I love it here!" Bommer cried.

"Maggots!" Mojo shouted.

"What?" Butch asked.

"We're going back to bleeping Townsville." Mojo snarled.

"Why?" Brick questioned.

"New York isn't working! Every one of our attacks FAILED!" Mojo cried.

"But-" Boomer started.

"No. We're gone." Mojo answered. And with that, he left to go turn on the teleporter.

...

"Bubbles! You ate my cupcake!" Blossom cried.

"I was hungry!" Bubbles moaned.

"Shut up! I'm trying to play my video game!" Buttercup demanded.

"I wanna play!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"No. It's a one player thing and I'm OWNING everyone!" Buttercup responded.

"No! I play!" Bubbles cried.

"No! You sit your butt down and be quiet!" Buttercup argued. As her sisters argued, Blossom left the house and slowly went outside. Even as teenagers, these three trouble makers were still the same. Suddenly, she saw The Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo appear, but Mojo left the boys and disappeared somewhere else. Blossom hid behind a tree and watched them.

"Brick! You're such a-" she heard Butch cry, but she missed the rest.

"Don't talk that way!" Boomer gasped.

"I can talk any way I want to, I'm evil!" Butch answered.

"Guys! Just SHUT UP!" Brick told them.

"NO! You stay out of this!" Boomer and Butch both demanded. Brick gave them a look and walked off.

"Those losers." he muttered to himself. Blossom decided to go back inside, but then she bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I was just- Oh, it's you." she muttered, noticing Brick.

"Well hello to you too, butthead." he answered.

"That's nice of you." she said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sup." he sighed.

"Sup?! What's your problem?!"

"Mojo forced us to leave New York. I'm frustrated. I gave Mojo a beating and then he left us on the street."

"Okay...and I care because?"

"You asked what my problem is."

"You sound tired, Brick."

"Good for you."

Blossom rolled her eyes at him.

Buttercup and Bubbles appeared at the doorway, and noticed Boomer and Butch arguing.

"Hey, Boomer!" Bubbles cried. Boomer noticed her and fell over. Butch laughed at him.

"Yo Butch!" Buttercup shouted. Butch then noticed her and fell over as well. Brick laughed at his brothers, and Blossom shook her head.

"Do you wanna take a nap on the floor, dumbbell?" Buttercup asked Butch as he stood up.

"No." Butch answered, eating a piece of candy.

"Isn't that Brick's and my candy?" Boomer asked, getting up.

"What?!" Brick asked, running over to them. Blossom walked to her sisters.

"What?" Butch asked, eating more of the candy.

"That's MINE!" Brick cried, stealing the bag back.

"And MINE too!" Boomer answered, taking it. Then he and Brick started fighting over it. Butch rolled his eyes at them.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Buttercup asked.

"We were gonna kick Mojo out of the robot and use it to get back to NYC, but Brick the Idiot got US kicked out instead." Butch answered. Buttercup laughed, so did Bubbles and Blossom. As Brick and Boomer fought, Butch grabbed the candy bag and ate the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

"If they ask...a crazy wombat took it and ran away." Butch told the girls.

"Boomer! You little-"

"Shut up, Brick!"

"The candy! Where did it GO?!"

"How should I know?!"

"A crazy wombat took it and ran away!" The Powerpuff Girls all cried at the same time. Brick and Boomer sighed and stopped fighting.

"Well we should be going." Boomer said.

"Why are we even here anyways?" Brick asked.

"Shut up, Fatty." Butch told him, then the boys flew off.

Then the girls all had the same idea.

"Let's follow them!"


	11. Chapter 11

Blossom ran to the house.

"Professor! We saw the Rowdyruff Boys out on the street, we're gonna go follow them to see if they're up to anything!" she cried.

"Okay, Blossom. Make sure you and your sisters stay safe." Professor Utonium answered. Blossom flew back to her sisters, but not before sneaking something from the counter into her pocket. "Let's go."

The girls flew off in the same direction that the boys did, and they soon caught up with them.

The boys were walking in a dark alley, they walked for a bit, then Butch got bored and started dancing and jumping around.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!" he sang.

"...Got a problem?" Boomer asked.

"I'm hyper! I'm always hyper! It's normal!" Butch cried. "And the candy helped a lot!" he thought to himself.

"That's true, you're always hyper, Ass." Brick laughed.

"Come on Barbie let's go party!" Butch shouted.

The girls, who were hiding as they followed the boys, laughed quietly to themselves. Boomer sighed.

"It's dark...I'm scared, Fatty!" Boomer pouted.

"Oh shut up, Retard. Go complain to Ass." Brick told him.

"Ass! I'm scared!" Boomer cried.

"What do I care?!" Butch laughed. Boomer shook his head.

"Know what's weird? Mojo made up these nicknames for us, and we don't seem to mind them." Brick stated.

"Hm. I agree. How bout you, Retard?" Butch asked Boomer.

"I agree too!" Boomer answered.

"I guess we don't get mad cuz they aren't true." Brick said, "I'm not fat, Butch is not an ass, and Boomer...well..."

"I am not a retard!" Boomer cried.

"Maybe if we had nicknames that ARE true, we would be mad!" Butch exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Brick and Boomer agreed.

"Are they seriously talking about this?!" Blossom whispered.

"Yes. They're so stupid. They come up with the dumbest topics!" Buttercup whispered back. Bubbles giggled.

"So...Brick...you should be...Blossom-Lover." Butch said, smirking. Brick coughed loudly, and Blossom almost choked.

"Oh yeah?! Well then you're...Buttercup-Lover!" Brick told him.

"Huh?!" Butch asked, Buttercup got a weird, sickly look on her face. Boomer laughed at his brothers.

"Stop laughing...Bubbles-Lover!" Brick told him. Boomer gasped and blushed, and so did Bubbles. They all stayed quiet for a while.

"...Let's just stick with our normal nicknames...Fatty, Retard, and Ass..." Brick sighed.

"Yeah..." Butch answered.

"I agree..." Boomer added.

The girls just sighed and watched them for a while, but then they lost the boys. They frantically searched around, then suddenly, the boys appeared in front of them!

"Stalkers!" Brick cried. His brothers started laughing and making faces.

"We were making sure you weren't up to anything." Blossom answered, crossing her arms. Her sisters nodded and crossed their arms as well.

"Sure you were." Brick answered sarcastically. His brothers laughed and nodded. Blossom rolled her eyes and popped a piece of odd-looking candy into her mouth, the one she had snuck into her pocket.

"Candy?!" the other five children asked. Blossom smirked.

"I got it from The Professor's lab."

"Can we have some?!" Buttercup asked.

"Please?!" Bubbles pleaded.

"Give it, Blossom!" Butch demanded.

"Candy, candy!" Boomer cried.

"C'mon, Sweet Cheeks!" Brick laughed. Blossom sighed.

"Fine." she answered, handing some to everyone. They all cheered and ate it in a flash.

"Thanks Blossom!" everyone cried.

"You're welcome." Blossom answered proudly.

"Well...it's getting late...bye." Brick said. Butch shrugged, Boomer giggled, and the boys flew off.

"We should head home, girls." Blossom sighed. Her sisters nodded and they left.


	12. Chapter 12

They all went to bed that night, and woke up in the exact same dream.

"Where are we?..." Blossom asked.

"I don't know!" Bubbles answered.

"I think we landed in White Land!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"We're not in White Land!" Blossom told her. They were standing literally in the middle of nowhere. Everything was white. Suddenly, the Rowdyruff Boys appeared!

"White Land!" Butch cried.

"Told you." Buttercup said to Blossom.

"What do we do here? Like, just stand around?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess we have to wait for something to happen." Blossom explained to her.

"This is going to be boring." Brick sighed.

"I know right? I thought dreams were supposed to be cool!" Boomer pouted.

The six of them stood around for a while, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the world got all shaky. They shouted as everything bent and twisted. Then suddenly, they appeared in front of a gazebo.

"What the..." the all said, then they all got covered in a weird light, and the six of them screamed when they saw each other. The girls were dressed in long, beautiful wedding gowns, and the boys were dressed in flashy, cute tuxedos.

"What's going on?..." Blossom asked.

"I don't know..." Brick answered.

"I look so pretty!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I look awesome!" Boomer added. Buttercup and Butch just tried to rip the outfits off, but they failed.

"Please welcome the couples who are getting married today!" a voice cried. A fancily dressed announcer priest man walked up to them.

"Come on up to the gazebo!" he told them. The six glanced at each other as they walked up.

"We are all gathered here today to join these couples; Brick and Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles, and Butch and Buttercup; in holy matrimony!" he told the crowd. Everyone cheered, while the six teens had scared, confused, and weirded out looks on their faces.

"Alright, just say 'I do' and you'll be married!" the pastor told them. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys stared at each other. Then everything went swirly again.


	13. Chapter 13

Blossom slowly got out of bed, and realized that her sisters were already awake. Bubbles was dancing around in a dress while Buttercup was playing her video game.

"Girls...last night...we all had the same dream, right?!" Blossom asked. Bubbles stopped and started at her, so did Buttercup, and the video game made a weird dying sound, so Buttercup punched it out.

"Y-you mean the one where we were all getting married?..." Bubbles asked.

"Yeah!" Buttercup answered.

"That's the one! Do you think the Professor knows something about it? Maybe the boys had the dream too!" Blossom added.

"Let's go ask him!" Bubbles cried. They ran down to Professor Utonium.

"Good morning, girls!" The Professor said when he saw them.

"Professor, last night all 3 of us had the same dream, and we're almost sure that the Rowdyruff Boys had the dream as well." Blossom explained.

"Hm...well I noticed some of the candy I made has gone missing...did the six of you take it?" The Professor asked. Blossom blushed.

"I took it...and I offered some to them, so yeah the 6 of us ate it." she answered.

"Oh! Then that's what the candy does! I made it but had no idea what it's effects were. I was going to conduct tests on it but I guess you girls figured it out for me. Thanks!" The Professor exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" The Powerpuff Girls cried.

"We should go ask the boys if they had the dream, then if they did it means the candy works on everyone who eats it!" Bubbles said excitedly.

"Good idea!" Blossom answered. The Professor nodded, and then the girls flew off to the boys' place.

...

"Fatty! Retard! Ass!" Mojo cried, busting into the boys' weird looking den house thingy. The three boys were sleeping, so when Mojo ran in Brick fell on the floor, Boomer screamed, and Butch glared at him.

"Mojo made something! It's amazing!" Mojo cried.

"What could it be?" Brick asked sarcastically.

"Maybe it's a...a fish..." Boomer said tiredly.

"Or a punching machine so I can punch Mojo's brain out." Butch added. Mojo looked at the boys, and shouted his creation.

"Mojo has created...a gateway to another dimension!"

"Really?! Wow!" the three boys cried.

"Meet Mojo at his lab, okay?" Mojo asked. The boys nodded and he left.

"Guys...did you have the same dream as me last night?!" Brick asked his brothers.

"The one where we were all getting married?!" Boomer asked.

"Yes!" Butch and Brick cried.

"The girls must've had the dream too! We have to ask them!" Brick exclaimed.

"Right! But we have to visit Mojo first." Boomer reminded him.

"Alright. Let's go!" Butch cried, then the three headed out to go see Mojo and his creation.

...

When the girls arrived at the Rowdyruff Boys' weird den thingy, they realized that the boys weren't home. They assumed that they were at Mojo's lab, so the girls started to fly towards there.

...

"Boys!" Mojo cried. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Mojo led them to the room, and the boys almost fainted at the sight. There were three portals, one was red, one blue, and the other green.

"I chose those colours because of you." Mojo told them.

"Thanks!" the boys cried.

"Can we go in?!" Butch asked.

"No! Mojo doesn't know what is in there yet! Stay away!" Mojo warned.

"No fair!" Boomer pouted.

"Please, Mojo?" Brick asked.

"No, Fatty. Not until Mojo figures out what is in it." Mojo answered.

"Ugh. Fine." Brick answered. The boys started to leave, but they seemed to not be moving.

"The portals...they're pulling us!" Boomer cried. The three started getting really worried, and used all their force to try to escape the portals, but it wasn't working.

"Bye, brothers! I love y-haha I'm just kidding. I meant to say-" Brick started, but he was gone into the red portal.

"Mojo, tell Bubbles she's cool!" Boomer cried, then he was gone into the blue portal.

"See you in hell, Mojo!" Butch shouted, he was then gone into the green portal.

Mojo just starred at the swirling portals, and shrugged, wondering if the boys could be brought back.


	14. Chapter 14

"There's Mojo's place." Blossom told her sisters.

"We know." Buttercup answered. The three sisters flew over and saw Mojo pacing back and forth.

"What's up with you?" Buttercup asked him.

"Where are the boys?" Bubbles asked.

"What are those things?" Blossom asked, pointing to the portals.

"Too many questions, Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo exclaimed. Then he told them about the boys being stuck in the portals.

"What?! We had to ask them about the dreams!" Bubbles cried.

"Don't worry, we'll go get Professor Utonium. He'll be able to help!" Blossom assured.

But as they tried to leave, they started being pulled into the portals as well.

"Oh, hell no!" Buttercup shouted.

"No fair!" Blossom pouted.

"I'm scared! Girls!" Bubbles screamed.

"We'll meet again..." Blossom said, then she was pulled into the red portal, Bubbles was pulled into the blue one, and Buttercup was pulled into the green one.

...

Blossom fell onto the ground, then stood up and studied her surroundings. Everything was a different shade of red, pink, or orange. The grass, the sky, the ground. She was in a field, with really tall light pink grass and plants.

"Brick?" she called. "Brick?!" She looked around, wondering if the rest of the field was safe or not.

...

Bubbles flew through the portal and landed on a beach next to an ocean. Everything was blue. Light blue, ocean blue, navy blue, aqua blue. The sand was blue, the ocean, the sky and the trees. She wondered where Boomer was. "I hope he's okay!" she thought. She stood up and wandered around the blue beach, walking with her feet in the water.

...

Buttercup had the roughest landing, falling through many dark green trees until she hit the green, mossy ground. There were trees everywhere. She could barely move.

"Ugh," she muttered, standing up. The sky was a really light shade of green. Everything was green. Different shades of dark and light green. She remembered that she had to ask Butch about the dreams, so she looked around for him.

...

"Professor Utomium!" Mojo cried as he burst into the Professor's lab.

"Mojo Jojo?! What are you doing here?" The Professor asked cautiously.

"My boys and your girls got lost in the portals to another dimension! Mojo needs your help to get them out!" the monkey explained.

"Oh my word, I'll help!" The Professor exclaimed. With that, they left to Mojo's lair.

"And remember, we're only working together because it's both our children that are stuck. If it was only yours, Mojo wouldn't give a damn." Mojo explained.

"And if it was only yours, I wouldn't either." The Professor answered.

A/N: I really want to thank everybody for all the reviews, follows, and favourites. It means a lot to me:) Chapter 14 is the last complete chapter so far, I'm working on Chapter 15 now. It might take longer for me to update because I don't have as much time to write (because of exams,) but I'm still going to be working hard to get this story done:)


	15. Chapter 15

Blossom heard girlish screaming and realized immediately who it was.

"BRICK! Get over here! We need to work together if we want to be out of here, so MAN UP!" she shouted. Brick landed next to her in a loud crash. Blossom stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I was flying," he said, "really, really high, and I hit an invisible barrier and fell. It was crazy! Wait a minute...Blossom?! What are you doing in here?"

"I fell through the portal, just like you did," she sighed, then smiled, "I'm surprised you actually called me Blossom..."

"Yeah..." he answered embarrassingly.

"Oh, of course! I had to ask you about the dream..." Blossom started.

"Yes, yes my brothers and I had it as well." Brick answered.

"Oh, okay. So now that that's covered...how are we going to get out of here?" Blossom asked, and then they both fell silent.

...

"BOOMER! Are you here?!" Bubbles cried. Then she saw a figure hiding behind a palm tree.

"B-Bubbles?" Boomer asked, walking out from behind the tree.

"Yes!" she said happily, running to him.

"How did you get here?!" Boomer asked.

"Same way as you..." Bubbles answered.

"Oh. It's scary, isn't it? I want to go back home." Boomer sighed.

"So do I!...By the way..." Bubbles started, but Boomer finished the sentence for her.

"Yes, we had the dream too."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Bubbles laughed.

"I wanted to ask you as well." Boomer answered cutely. Then they searched around for a way out of this weird place.

...

"BUTCH! Where the heck are you?! I need to get out of here! These trees are so annoying!" Buttercup shouted, walking through the thick forest.

"Stop being selfish," she heard Butch say, "I want to be out of here as well."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Buttercup muttered halfheartedly. She heard rustling, then Butch emerged behind her. Buttercup turned around.

"Nice to see you..." Butch said.

"Why are you being...nice?" Buttercup asked.

"You deserve it." Butch answered simply. Buttercup smiled.

"Thank you...oh right, the dream..." she mentioned.

"The dream? Yeah we had 'em too." Butch answered.

"I see..." Buttercup sighed. The two of them ran around the forest, singing: "I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!"

...

"So what should we do to get them out?" Mojo asked the Professor.

"Well, first of all, I'm going to need to know how you made the portals." Professor Utonium answered.

"Mojo used a bunch of chemicals." the overgrown monkey answered.

"Which ones?" the Professor asked.

"These," Mojo said, motioning to a couple of jars and tubes.

"Alright. I'm going to try to use these to... You wouldn't understand what I'm trying to do." The Professor sighed.

"Tell Mojo! I want to know!" Mojo replied.

"Okay, you know how these portals lead to another dimension, and the kids are in those other dimensions? Well, I'm going to try to flip the portals so that they lead to this dimension, and the kids will see them and come through!" The Professor exclaimed.

"Oh, very smart! Mojo will help!" the monkey added. They immediately got to work.


	16. Chapter 16

"This grass is so tall, I can barely see a thing." Blossom sighed.

"I know right, and if we fly too high we'll hit that invisible barrier." Brick agreed.

"So, what should we do?" Blossom asked.

"I guess we should enjoy this place while we can, Mojo and the Professor are sure to find a way to get us out of here." Brick answered, trying to sound as confident as possible. He didn't want her to have any doubts.

"Yeah, I hope they do..." Blossom responded. "But what if it takes long? What if we're stuck here for a long time?"

"We have to believe in them...stop being so negative." Brick laughed, giving her a playful shove.

"You're right! It's just...I always have to be strong for my sisters, sometimes I just have to let it go." Blossom said, lightly shoving him back.

"I know what you mean, my dumb brothers never cut me some slack." Brick answered.

"So should we explore this place?" Blossom asked.

"Definitely." Brick said, smirking and taking her hand.

...

As Boomer walked up and down the beach, Bubbles stopped and just stood with a perplexed look on her face.

"Hey, are you okay, Bubbles?" Boomer asked, noticing how she didn't move a muscle and just stared at the water.

"Yes..." Bubbles answered, but Boomer could tell she was lying, and she knew that.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked, walking to her.

"I want to go home. I want to see the Professor. I want my little octopus doll, and my sisters... Don't you miss your brothers?" Bubbles asked, starting to tear up. He looked down, then back at her.

"Yeah...even though they're always pushing me around." Boomer sighed, then he gave her a hug. "We'll be home soon, okay? Don't cry. It makes me sad to see you cry."

"Okay. I'm glad you're here with me, Boomer." Bubbles said, smiling through her tears. Then they looked at the water and started to walk along the beach again.

...

"These freakin trees are so annoying." Buttercup mumbled as she pushed through branches to continue walking.

"Wait up!" Butch said, trailing behind her.

"I just want to be out of this dump and back to my video games." Buttercup said, stopping and waiting for Butch.

"Yeah, and back to picking on Boomer." Butch laughed as he caught up and they continued walking.

"Mojo the Lug better be able to get us out of this mess. They're HIS portals after all." Buttercup sighed.

"Agreed. And as long as we stick together in here, we're good." Butch said, smiling at Buttercup.

"Yes, we are." Buttercup answered.

"I'm glad I'm stuck in here with you and not one of my stupid brothers." Butch said.

"I'm glad I'm stuck in here with you too. It's nice knowing you're here." Buttercup said.

"Thanks. Sweet words coming from a fighter like you." Butch laughed.

"If you tell anyone, I'll punch you." Buttercup answered, and he knew she was serious.

...

"I think I'm on to something." Professor Utonium said triumphantly. "These portals will be flipped soon."

"Really? How'd you get it?" Mojo asked.

"I used the same chemicals you used to create them to alter their direction. It was really complicated though." The Professor answered.

"Oh. Well, they'll be out soon, and that's what counts." Mojo said. The Professor nodded.

"I can't wait to see my girls. I miss them."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Stinky Pie," Brick said to Blossom. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"What is it, Brick?" Blossom asked. Brick stared at her for a moment, debating on whether to say what he was thinking or just chicken.

"I like you." he decided to just say it. Why was he so nervous?

"You...like me?" Blossom was stunned, she just looked at him, but there was a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I want you to be my girlfriend..." Brick said, "If that's okay with you..."

"Of course, Brick." Blossom answered, blushing.

...

"Um, Bubbles, I was just wondering something." Boomer said shyly.

"Oh, cool. Whatcha wondering?" Bubbles asked.

"Would you, maybe, want to, sometime, be my...octopus...girl...toilet...friend...

meow?" Boomer asked.

"...What?" Bubbles laughed, but she was beyond confused.

"Uh...how about you say what I just said, but without the words maybe, sometime, octopus, toilet, and meow?" Boomer blushed and looked down, he was feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Would you want to be my girlfriend. Oh...OH! I'd love to, Boomer!" Bubbles almost screamed.

"Thank you." Boomer answered, smiling. The embarrassment faded away.

...

"So Buttercup, I was just reflecting upon the fact that I-" Butch started to say, but Buttercup slammed him onto a tree.

"If you were reflecting on how you can beat me, your reflections are wrong."

"I was actually just reflecting on the fact that I-" Butch started to say again, but Buttercup interrupted.

"If you were reflecting on the fact that you're stronger than me, that's also wrong."

"Buttercup, I was reflecting on the fact that I find you pretty."

"That's wrong t- wait what?..."

"Yeah..."

"Thanks..." Buttercup let go of Butch, and although she didn't realize it, she was blushing.

"So, would you consider being my girlfriend, tough girl?" Butch asked confidently.

"Sure, tough guy." Buttercup answered. She was jumping on the inside but kept her cool on the outside.

...

"Are they going to be back anytime soon?!" Mojo Jojo asked, he was getting impatient.

"Yes. In fact, they should've been out by now..." The Professor answered, inspecting the portals. Suddenly, a bright light shone from each portal and made a weird-looking light ball in the centre of the room. Mojo and Professor Utonium looked into the light ball and gasped. There was 3 screens in the light ball, and they saw the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys!

"Hello! My sons!" Mojo cried.

"I don't know if they can hear us or not..." Professor Utonium said. The light ball faded out, but there was still light in each portal. Mojo went from the red to the blue to the green and continued doing that.

"Mojo sees Brick! Mojo sees Boomer! Mojo sees Butch! Brick! Boomer! Butch!" Mojo said happily as he walked from portal to portal. The Professor looked in each portal only once and then backed up. Something seemed to be wrong with the portals, they looked like they were going to explode! But Mojo didn't seem to notice. The Professor knew that when they exploded the kids would be out, so he smiled. But then he remembered Mojo. Should he warn the monkey about the portals? Or should he let the explosion blow the monkey to pieces?... Mojo was evil after all, so if the portals killed him everyone would be thankful... But the Rowdyruff Boys would lose their father... But maybe if they lost their father, they would come to the good side because Mojo would no longer be manipulating them... There was a chance that people would take this the wrong way and think the Professor murdered Mojo... But the portals were made by Mojo, so technically he would have murdered himself... The Professor looked at the portals, they were going to explode any second!

"Mojo..." The Professor said.

"What?!" Mojo answered rudely, he didn't notice what was happening to the portals. The Professor decided what he was going to do.

"...LOOK OUT!"


	18. Chapter 18

"So then I was like Oh no she didn't!" Blossom said.

"Seriously? She stole your book? Oh no she didn't!" Brick laughed.

"Yeah, I was supposed to read that and she just swiped it away! Who does that? Stupid Buttercup." Blossom replied.

"Hey, the sky is lighting up..." Brick said, so Blossom looked up as well.

"I think the Professor and Mojo figured something out." Blossom added. Then the light got so bright, they couldn't see anymore.

...

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get home?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

"I'll just hug the Professor and my sisters. How about you?" Bubbles answered.

"I'll just give Mojo a look and stare at my brothers." Boomer replied.

"Typical you." Bubbles laughed, then she noticed the sky. "Boomer, the sky lighting up, is that normal?..."

"Uh, I don't think so..." Boomer said, becoming just as nervous as Bubbles. Then the light got so bright, they couldn't see anymore.

...

"Ugh, this is so ANNOYING!" Buttercup shouted, grabbing a tree and pulling it out of the ground. Then she smashed it everywhere around her. Butch laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"What's your problem?!" Buttercup asked.

"You're FUNNY!" Butch said in between laughs.

"I'll show you funny." Buttercup mumbled, positioning the tree right above him and getting ready to smash it down on him. Butch stopped laughing and just stared at the tree. Then they noticed the light in the sky, Buttercup dropped the tree without realizing it and Butch quickly moved out of the way. Then the light got so bright, they couldn't see anymore.

...

Mojo jumped away right before the portals exploded.

"Thanks you, Professor." the monkey said even though it was so bright they couldn't see each other.

"You're welcome, but it's thank you, not thanks you." Professor Utonium answered.

"You're welcome, but Mojo doesn't know what you're thanking him for." Mojo replied. The Professor just rolled his eyes at the furball. Then it was quiet. No one said a word. Until someone coughed.

"BOOMER!" Brick, Butch, and Mojo cried. No one could see each other because of the bright light.

"YES, IT'S ME!" Boomer answered.

"Wait, Brick? Butch?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles?" Brick and Butch asked.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom and Buttercup cried.

"BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles cried back.

"My girls!" The Professor said happily.

"My boys!" Mojo said happily as well.

"Professor Utonium!" The Powerpuff Girls said to their Professor.

"Mama!" The Rowdyruff Boys said to Mojo Jojo.

"W-What happened to the portals?" Brick asked as the light diminished. Bubbles noticed that the light was gone and ran to hug the Professor and her sisters like she said she would. Boomer gave Mojo a look and stared at his brothers like he said he would.

"The portals exploded." Mojo answered.

"Really? So we can never go there again?" Butch asked.

"There is NO WAY I'm EVER going back there. It was so ANNOYING!" Buttercup grumbled.

"The only way to get us out must've been to blow up the portals. Right, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Right, Blossom." Professor Utonium answered.

"Well, it's been nice, but it's time for my boys to wreak havoc upon Townsville once again. We haven't really been mean since returning from our trip to New York..." Mojo said. Brick looked at Blossom, Boomer looked at Bubbles, and Butch looked at Buttercup. The boys realized they didn't really feel like being mean anymore because they were with the girls now. But what were they going to tell Mojo?

"Uh, I guess we'll be heading back to our little den thingy." Brick said loudly, winking at Blossom.

"Yeah, see you around." Butch said, pretending he was saying that to Mojo but actually saying it to Buttercup.

"Bye, Bubbles!" Boomer cried sadly.

"Bye, Boomer!" Bubbles cried back. Then the three boys flew out of Mojo's lab.

"We should be heading home too." The Professor said. Mojo didn't even say bye as Utonium and his girls walked out.

"Those boys didn't hurt you or anything, did they?" The Professor asked as they approached their home.

"Nope." said Buttercup.

"Not at all." said Blossom.

"No way." said Bubbles.

"Oh, that's good." Utonium answered, as they walked into their house.

"Well, it's late, we're going to bed." Blossom said.

"Bye." Buttercup added.

"Night, Professor." Bubbles said. The three girls rushed upstairs before the Professor could even answer.


	19. Chapter 19

"So lets get this straight, each of us asked one of the Powerpuff Girls out in those portals." Brick said, sitting on the floor.

"Yeah." Butch said, sitting next to him.

"What are we going to tell Mojo?" Boomer asked, sitting next to his brothers.

"I...I don't know." Brick replied.

"We'll figure something out." Butch said.

"I'm so happy, I want to sing!" Boomer said.

"I'm so happy, I want to dance!" Brick said.

"I'm so happy, I want to punch something!" Butch said. His brothers looked at him.

"Or we can sing and dance. I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!" Butch sang. Brick and Boomer laughed and joined in.

...

"I'm so happy!" Bubbles cried.

"Me too!" Blossom agreed.

"I'm in a hitting mood." Buttercup said, slapping Blossom and Bubbles.

"She's happy too!" Blossom squeaked.

"YAY! Wait...I know why I'm happy, but why are you guys happy too?" Bubbles asked.

"That's the reason I wanted to rush upstairs, I wanted to tell you guys why I'm so happy." Blossom answered.

"Same here." Buttercup agreed, putting a video game into the game console and beginning to play it.

"Alright, me too. Let's all say it at the same time." Bubbles said, "1,2,3..."

"Brick asked me out."

"Boomer asked me out."

"Butch asked me out."

They all said those things at the same time. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other and smiled so wide their mouths were going to break off, while Buttercup just kept playing her game.

"OMG!" Blossom and Bubbles squealed.

"And they totally want us to go visit them tonight!" Blossom cried.

"Wait, what?! Visit that annoying-"

"You did say yes to his offer, didn't you?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah." Buttercup mumbled.

"So we're GOING to visit them!" Bubbles cried.

"YAY!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Buttercup sighed.

"BOYS!" Blossom and Bubbles almost screamed.

"Am I the only sane one here?" Buttercup asked as her sisters searched around their room for makeup. Blossom and Bubbles did each other's hair and makeup, then asked Buttercup if she wanted them to hers.

"No way!" Buttercup answered.

"Too bad." Blossom said. Bubbles made Buttercup sit down, then she and Blossom did her hair and makeup anyways.

"Ugh." Buttercup sighed.

"Alright, let's go!" Bubbles said happily.

"Wait! We have to tell the Professor that we're leaving." Blossom said.

"He wouldn't let us go out to visit the Rowdyruff Boys." Buttercup told her.

"You're right!..." Blossom replied, "What if we tell him we're going out to get...ice cream..."

"He'd want to come with us." Bubbles answered.

"We could tell him we saw the Rowdyruff Boys up to their mischief again?" Blossom suggested.

"Good idea!" Bubbles cried.

"Come on guys, instead of discussing this, lets sneak out!" Buttercup said excitedly.

"I don't know about that..." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, it seems too risky..." Blossom added.

"Oh come on guys, it'll be fun." Buttercup laughed.

"But..." Blossom stuttered.

"But..." Bubbles tried to say.

"Please? It'll be the only fun thing we've done so far!" Buttercup told them, "Before, I didn't even want to go. But now I do! Are you really going to pass up this opportunity?"

"It's true, Buttercup usually never wants to go anywhere." Bubbles said.

"Fine." Blossom mumbled.

"Yes!" Buttercup said, grabbing a bunch of clothes and stuffing them under her bed sheets. "Come on, you guys need to do this too. If the Professor wants to come check on us, he'll think we're there."

Blossom and Bubbles stuffed a bunch of clothes under their bed sheets just like Buttercup did.

"He'll think those lumps are us." Bubbles laughed.

"Exactly. Now lets go!" Buttercup said happily. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other, Buttercup opened the window and they all flew out, then Buttercup closed the window but made sure it wasn't locked.

...

"Did you hear that?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, it was a knock on the door." Butch replied.

"Okay, answer it." Brick said.

"No, you answer it." Butch said.

"No, you."

"No, you."

As Brick and Butch argued, Boomer walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Boomer." Bubbles said, blushing.

"Come on into our den house thingy." Boomer said. The girls walked in and he close the door.

"Boomer!" Brick said.

"What? You two were arguing so I decided to answer the door." Boomer replied.

"Uhm, right, hi..." Brick said.

"Sup ladies." Butch added confidently, leaning on the wall. The six kids walked to the table and sat down, and they talked for a while.

"Guys, the three of us have been talking, and we decided something." Brick said to the girls.

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

"We are..." Boomer started.

"Willing to..." Butch continued.

"Give up..." Brick added.

"On..." said Boomer.

"Being..." said Butch.

"Evil." all three Rowdyruff Boys said at the same time.

"Really?" the Powerpuff Girls asked.

"If that's what it takes, Blossom." Brick replied.

"I just want to be with you, Bubbles." Boomer said.

"Buttercup and I will still get in fist fights anyways." Butch added.

"Wow... You guys are willing to give up a big part of your life, but..." Bubbles started.

"You don't have to..." Blossom added.

"It's like us becoming evil. We're just not able to..." Buttercup said.

"Seriously, you don't have to. We could still see each other." Blossom said.

"Yeah. You could still be bad, just not killing people or robbing banks bad." Bubbles agreed.

"Besides, who doesn't like a bad boy." Buttercup laughed.

"Really? Thanks guys." Brick said.

"We appreciate it." Boomer added.

"You guys are like awesome." Butch agreed. The six continued talking and when it was later, the girls decided to head home.

"See you tomorrow, Brick."

"Aye, Blossom."

"Bye, Boomer!"

"Bye, Bubbles!"

"See you around, Butch."

"Yeah. Bye, Buttercup."

The girls flew back and Buttercup opened the window. Then the girls flew in and she closed it quietly.

"So, I think we should tell the Professor." Blossom said.

"Yeah, and the boys could tell Mojo at the same time." Bubbles agreed.

"We should all meet in downtown Townsville tomorrow." Buttercup added. The girls washed off their makeup and lied down to sleep, wondering how the Professor and Mojo would react to the news.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favouriting, or following this story. It really means a lot to me! I've been taking long to update, and I'm sorry about that, but school is seriously taking up my life. -.- I'll try to find more time to write, cause I appreciate every single one of you and the love this story's getting! :) Anyways, here's Chapter 20:)**

The next morning, the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium were getting ready for breakfast.

"Professor! I'm going out to buy some CUPCAKES!" Blossom cried.  
"Okay, here's some money." Professor Utonium replied.  
"It's alright, I have my own." Blossom said. "I'll be back soon."  
She flew out the front door and all the way to the Rowdyruff Boys' den house thingy.  
"Guys!" Blossom said, knocking on their door.  
"Bloss?" Brick asked tiredly when he opened the door.  
"Bring Mojo to downtown Townsville at around noon. We'll be there with Professor Utonium." Blossom said.  
"Oh, uh, okay." Brick replied. Blossom gave him a kiss on the cheek and flew out to go buy her cupcakes. Brick turned around and looked at his brother with the biggest smile on his face.  
"Jealous, eh guys?"

"It's nice to just be downtown sometimes." The Professor said as he walked with the girls.  
"Yeah." Blossom agreed, looking around frantically. She spotted Mojo and the boys.  
"Hey! Guys!" Bubbles called out.  
"What is going on? Why are we meeting?" Mojo asked as the boys brought him over.  
"Ugh, monkey." Professor Utonium sighed.  
"Listen guys, we have to tell you something." Brick said to Mojo and the Professor.  
"What?" Mojo and Professor Utonium both asked.  
"We're all dating each other!" Bubbles cried out.  
"Uh, what?" Professor Utonium asked.  
"How could six people be dating?" Mojo added.  
"No, she means I'm dating Brick, Buttercup's dating Butch, and she's dating Boomer." Blossom said.  
"Oh... Wait what?" Mojo and Utonium asked at the same time.  
"You guys are okay with it right?" Blossom asked.  
"I would totally be okay with it." Bubbles added.  
"I wouldn't! If I was them, I'd probably attach a bomb to us and blow us up." Buttercup said.  
"Not helping, Buttercup." Blossom told her sister angrily.  
"Mojo doesn't have time for this! There is a robot at the lab that Mojo needs to keep working on." Mojo stated.  
"Just... Whatever. I need to get back home too." Professor Utonium said.  
"Didn't you just say it's nice to be downtown sometimes?" Buttercup asked.  
"Yeah, but... Never mind. Just do what you please, girls. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Professor Utonium told them.  
"Really?" Bubbles asked.  
"Thank you!" Blossom cried.  
"You're a good man." Buttercup said.  
"Okay okay, good good, Mojo doesn't give a monkey's butt! Mojo needs to get home before-"  
"Uh, Mama, is that yours?" Brick asked.  
"Oh no." Mojo sighed. "Mojo told you it needed to be fixed." There was a huge monkey shaped robot heading for downtown.  
"Oh my." Blossom said.  
"That thing is MASSIVE!" Buttercup shouted.  
"It's scary." Bubbles whimpered.  
"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Butch laughed. He and his brother flew up to the robot's head and sat on it.  
The robot continued walking threw the town, destroying everything in it's path. The three boys laughed as the bounced around on it's shiny, square metal head.  
Buttercup was ready to know that thing senseless, but Bubbles made sure she didn't do anything until the boys got off it's head. They didn't seem to be moving though.  
Blossom looked up at Brick, and mouthed the words "get off."  
"Guys, get into the robot." Brick said.  
"Uh, what?" Butch asked.  
"There's a door, just get in." Brick said. Boomer opened the door on the side of it's head, held it for his brothers, then got in and closed it.  
"I saw Bloss looking at me, she mouthed the words 'get off.'" Brick explained.  
"Oh, I see. She wanted us off the head. Well this is good enough." Butch laughed.  
"Maybe we can make the robot dance!" Boomer cried, looking at all the buttons and levers.  
"Yeah! Let's do this!" Butch agreed.  
"Okay, we all choose a button." Brick said, smirking.  
"Well, they're off it's head..." Blossom said.  
"Good enough for me!" Buttercup shouted.  
"Yeah, they should be fine in there." Bubbles added. Meanwhile, the Professor and Mojo Jojo were trying to figure out a scientific approach to this problem.  
"Let's just beat this thing." Blossom stated.  
"Yes!" Buttercup cried, flying towards it. Blossom and Bubbles followed her. Buttercup laughed and was about to punch the robot's head, when it swerved to the side. The three boys inside giggled, they'd clicked one of the random buttons and made it do that.  
"Ugh." Buttercup said, landing on it's head and giving it a few punches. Suddenly, she was blown off because the robot started dancing. Blossom and Bubbles could literally hear the boys for how loud they were laughing inside.  
"Oh goodness." Bubbles sighed.  
"When I told them to get off it's head, I should've been more specific." Blossom added.  
"Come on guys, this is fun!" Buttercup said, swinging a punch at the robot. It lost it's balance and nearly tipped over.  
"Either you're super strong, or that robot is super weak!" Blossom cried.  
"Of course I'm strong! You guys are too! We're the Powerpuff Girls, remember?" Buttercup asked.  
"We...We are." Bubbles said.  
"Yeah! Buttercup, thank you for getting us back on track." Blossom told her sister. "Now let's kick some robot booty!"


End file.
